Shagony
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Snape has had his eye on one of his female students for awhile now. Finally, when he sees that the moment is perfect, he makes his move on Hermione Granger. But does she like him? Will he have to force her? Or will she beg him for more? Will she end up in shagony? Hermione/Snape
1. Chapter 1

_All these characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply experimenting with them. This story isn't written as a sequel or attached in any way to any of my, or anyone else's, stories. _Rated M. Hermione/Snape. Enjoy! And don't forget to please comment and rate, thanks.

* * *

The dungeons were dark, damp, and downright eerie. Several spider webs clung gracefully to the ceilings and floors, or wherever the spiders could decorate with them. A young girl at about sixteen was walking down the dungeons with books clutched tightly and possesively in the crooks of her trembling arms, while her bushy brown hair bounced along her confident back.

She hopped back in fright as a spider dropped from the ceiling onto her book and hastily shook it off until it finally gave up, skittering by her feet to find some other refuge.

When she finally reached the classroom door, she was shocked to see that she was the last one to enter. She was indeed late.

"Late again, Granger," said the grave voice that she was so used to by now, the one that made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor! And another fifteen for interrupting my class! And let's see...another fifteen for giving me a disrespectful look."

"But, but I DIDN'T!" Hermione said shrilly, everyone was going to hate her from Gryffindor for losing forty-five house points. Her hands were shaking excessively for the rest of the class that she couldn't even hold her quill steadily; her writing came out in scribbles that looked much like a two-year-old's drawing which prevented her from being able to understand what her notes about the lecture they had been given said. She gave a loud sigh.

When she was leaving the class she felt a rather clammy hand clutch her shoulder painfully, leaving red marks in her skin. She looked up at the Potions Master who was staring at her with such contempt and hate, that she was forced to stare at her feet.

"Maybe the loss of such a large amount of house points will remind you to arrive on time to class," he hissed in her ear, smiling spitefully at his student who wasn't brave enough to look up at his face, "Next time this happens, you will be punished severely that you'll WISH you would just lose House points." And with a swish of his cloak, he slithered away like a poisonous snake seeking another victim to make miserable.

Hermione rushed through the Gryffindor Commonroom with such gloominess and threw herself on the now-vacant sofa, which was crowded with a group of chattering girls who all seemed to dissappear when she arrived through the entryway that the picture of the Fat Lady guarded.

She only brightened a little when she saw her two best friends, Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. Harry embraced Hermione, but Ron only looked at her awkwardly and said in a rather low voice, "Er, hey Hermione."

"Hello!" Hermione said as she tried with best efforts to sound cheerful, but her voice sounded TOO cheerful and she knew that this fake voice was an obvious giveaway that she wasn't in the best mood. Harry seemed to take the hint and said,

"Er, Ron would you like to play some chess or something?" He gave Ron an insinuative look, hoping Ron would take the bait and get the hint that Hermione wanted to be alone, but Ron just stood there with a quizzical expression.

"Uh, sure!" he said, smiling at Harry, but still not understanding his friend's suddenly odd behavior. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Ron's arm, ushering him to the table where he took out the game of chess and heard Ron say in a low voice, "What just happened? And why is Hermione in a funny mood?"

"I was trying to hint to you that we should leave her alone, give her some time. She's upset because most of Gryffindor hates her for her losing so many points in Potions today. I hate Snape. He treats all of us like a load of sh.." Harry was interrupted by Ginny who had just walked by. He noticed how beautiful she looked and couldn't help but stare at her beautiful breasts that bounced as she walked up to join her brother and his friend.

"Hey," she said cheerfully as she brushed back her red hair from her face, "Ron you have a bug stuck in your teeth. I hope you aren't planning on making out with anyone with that bugger in there." She laughed at her own comment and turned to Harry, "Hello Harry, great game of Quidditch! We'll win for sure."

All Harry could do was nod because he was too tounge-tied and too busy imagining how Ginny's body would feel on his. He shook the image from his mind and blushed. Ginny noticed him glance at her and eyed him suspiciously. Ron noticed too. "Don't check my sister out Harry. I better not hear that you've shagged her." He was only joking, but Harry took it the wrong way and flushed red with embarrassment. He pretended to laugh, but the laugh was artificial and hollow.

Ron seemed to remember something because he hopped up quickly and said, "I better go do something, I forgot and I have to do it now. Oh, no! McGonagall will be furious when she realizes that I'm fifteen minutes late to the detention I was supposed to have!" And with that he was gone, leaving Harry and Ginny to look awkwardly at their feet.

"Er..." Ginny, who was hardly ever shy, said, "DO you want to shag me?" This was blunt. Too blunt. Harry gulped and felt his body quake.

"Er, Ginny, I don't really want to talk about that. Especially now," He said, indicating to the group of Gryffindors that were walking around talking amongst themselves about Hermione. He was busy looking at Hermione sobbing on the couch that he didn't feel Ginny grab his hand.

"Come on," and she took him out of the commonroom and to an empty classroom. She started kissing him, and his hand shot to her hips. "You know you want to, Harry." And she started to slowly undress, Harry's eyes travelled everywhere they could around her body. Soon she was fully naked and kissing him again. His hands travelled to her breasts as he started massaging them, feeling everything about them and how her pink nipples easily hardened in a blink of an eye.

She pushed him to the floor and climbed on him, "Now, what did you say about not wanting to talk about that? You don't have to. You don't have to say anything, really. Just fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sucked hard on Ginny's sensitive, erected tits as she threw back her head in ecstasy and moaned erotically. "Ohhh...ohh, Harry." He made sure to pay special attention to the nipple that his mouth wasn't wrapped around, with his hand as he plucked at it and caressed it gently. He started biting at Ginny's nipples and was rewarded with an even louder, more erotic moan.

Then he moved his mouth down to her wet, pulsating pussy that was just begging to be sucked. He sucked hard on her clit and lapped at the sweet arousal that was oozing from within. She was VERY horny. Too bad Dean had already fucked her loads of times; she wished that Harry would've been her first, the one to break her and steal away her virginity.

He licked every inch of her cunt until she was bucking her hips to him, so that he could suck harder. Her abdomen muscles went crazy and started to shake and jolt on their own. The contractions became too powerful to bear, but felt amazing at the same time and then finally she came on Harry's face.

He grinned as he licked every drop of her come and put two fingers inside of her stretched hole. _How many people had she had sex with already_? he wondered, a little disappointed, but continued anyway as he tried not to let it bother him. He stuck a third finger in and pushed in and out slowly, gradually increasing the speed which made her so horny that she was panting like a dog.

"Ohh...Ohhh! Ohh, Harry! Ohhh...ohh, ohh, ohh! Ooohh!" her moans turned to whimpers as he started to thrust so fast and rough inside her. He slid his slick fingers out of her, which were covered in a large amount of thick, clear substance. He put it to her lips to taste and she sucked his fingers clean of her come. She smiled fondly at him, love in his eyes reflected back to her and in them, she could see her worn out face and "sex hair". And they hadn't even really started.

He pulled off his pants, leaving his boxers and his bare chest to show. She could see his erection through the material of his underwear, a huge bump that made her wet just thinking of it pounding inside her with passion...

He let it wobble for a moment so that Ginny could stare at it in awe. It was almost a whole nine inches long-and it was all hers to keep. He wrapped his right hand around it, waiting and she knew what to do.

She wrapped her lips around the head and licked the tip as precome was dripping from it. She started out slow and then picked up speed; licking and sucking his penis and balls. He groaned in pleasure and spewed come in her mouth, on her breasts, in her hair, and all over.

She lay down as he climbed carefully on top of her.

She shuddered as he positioned his tip at her wet, quavering enterance and gasped in delight as he easily slid through her. She giggled when he spanked her as he pumped in and out of her, with each push she bounced on the floor, surrounded in a pool of both of their come. The scent of sex lingered in the air around them, as he thrust his seven-inch fervently inside her.

"Ohhh..." she moaned. His slick penis was shining in Ginny's goo as he slid it out. He turned her around and fucked her anus. He fucked every hole she had for another hour until the two fell in a hot sticky heap, clinging to each other with love. "I love you, Harry." she whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back, before covering her lips with his.


End file.
